


Drop Off

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blackmail, Friendship, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Secrets, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: You and Lui were hanging out at the park when Lui gets a call, he tells you to drive to a certain place, but more questions pile up as things began to go strangely when Lui picks up a package.





	Drop Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Vanossgaming's GTA5 Video - Vanoss Vs. Bicycle, Launch Glitch, Lui Calibre Prank Calls his Mom!  
> I thought it would be funny to write a story about an unexpected person who goes with Lui to Martin's place to pick up a package.  
> I didn't expect this to be as long. I was hoping for 1500 words, but oh wells. Shit happens. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

It was late noon when Lui got the call. His phone rang in his pocket and he fished it out, arching a brow at the caller ID before answering. “Hey… yeah... yeah.”

You weren’t inclined to know why Lui always had an easy going way of him, he didn’t hold much fear, not when terrible things happened like if a fight broke out between random people on the street or someone got into a car accident. He was easy going. The way he stood, the words he spoke, the laughter from his throat. You wouldn’t know what lie beneath that exterior of his, but this was the moment that you would find out that maybe some things deserved to stay beneath that surface.

“No. I’ll go get it…Okay.. Yeah.. I’ll call you. Bye.” He put his phone back in his pocket and turned his head toward you, smiling. “I need to go pick up a package from my friend, Martin. Can you drive me?”

You were about to protest that he had his own car parked in the lot. The both of you were at the park, something Lui suggested. Sailing little boats in the pond. He always done things that were strange, and these little habits made you wonder if this is all what he does.

You stand, brushing off grass you pulled from the ground. “Okay. Who is this Martin?” you ask as Lui follows you to your car that’s sitting beside his.

Lui shrugs, hands stuffed in his pant pockets. “He’s not really a friend. He’s mean, he didn’t pay me last time... I have to grab a package from him.”

You glance at him from the corner of your eye, wondering why he said it like that. Unlocking your car, you both get in and you start it up. The engine hums as you drive out of the parking lot and down the road.

“A package?” you ask, curiosity getting the best of you.

Lui rolls down the window. “Yeah. A package.”

“Is it important?”

“I don’t think so,” he says.

It’s not everyday someone would hear this coming from their friend who sometimes speaks in a child’s voice, who likes gummy worms, and doing odd things. You wouldn’t have thought that this was any different, that maybe this package was just another strange object of Lui’s. Except he wasn’t speaking in his child’s voice, he was normal, looking out the window and glancing down at his phone. He usually got text messages from Daithi, Basically, and a man named Vanoss.

People you don’t know personally. Another secret from Lui’s. His phone vibrated and he told you the address. It was up in the rich neighborhood, on the outskirts of the city where the larger and more expensive houses were.

Maybe you thought he would tell you what this package was. Who called him and why they were going to get this particular package. He didn’t say anything. He either stared out the window at the passing houses, turned up the music or looked at his phone. He commented on the heat, the shape of clouds, a kid falling from their bike before he broke out in laughter.

You slowed down across the street from the house and you turned down the music.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, getting out of the car and walking across the street toward the house. It looked normal out, sun was setting, and the street was empty. You wouldn’t have thought that this would be dangerous if he didn’t say what he said before, that this Martin person was mean. Whatever that meant.

You watch him ring the doorbell and seconds later. A tall, built man answered the door. Lui looked like a child as he craned his head up to speak to the man. They talk briefly before the man turned and was given something. It was white, a bit small as the man gave it to Lui who nodded and turned.

Lui didn’t look bothered by the exchange, but your own heart was racing. There was something similar that happened in crime movies like this. Usually with packages like the one Lui had in his hands, it was either drugs or a bomb.

You grew skeptical. Lui wasn’t like that, sure he kept secrets, but he was too open, or maybe he was too closed in. He kicked the back and you unlocked the trunk. A sinking feeling caught on as Lui placed the package inside. He was slow, as if he was being too gentle with the object.

He closed the trunk and rounded the car before slipping into the passenger seat. He did not look bothered at all by what was happening, but you couldn’t stop the paranoia, nor the suspicion.

“What is that?” you asked, gripping the steering wheel, staring at him as your heart thumped wildly in your chest.

Lui arches a brow, meeting your gaze. “What’s what?”

“That package in my trunk."

“It’s nothing important,” he took out his phone, “drive, I need to call my friend.”

 _Friend._ There was a strange definition for friend that was going on in Lui’s head, something that didn’t connect with this Martin person, nor with whoever he was calling and with yourself. It meant different things, and maybe that was how Lui was able to create these boundaries between himself and the secrets he hid.

“Avoid the potholes,” he said as you started your car. Gritting your teeth, questions piling up as you drove down the street as he pressed his phone against his ear.

He waited as you turned left down the street and kept going. He didn’t give a clear indication where he wanted you to go.

Someone answered on the other line and without a proper greeting, he said, “I have it. Yeah...they were friendly, for once.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, driving slow.

“Take it across the city?” He frowned for once, there was a change, a disapproval, before he nodded and his features smoothed out, “Okay.. yeah.. I’ll call when it’s finished.” He hung up and turned his head to you, “Can you take me across the city?”

You breathed in, gripping the steering wheel and speeding up a bit. He told you the directions and it wasn’t exactly _in_ the city.

“Are you going to tell me anything?” you asked him, hoping for the barest information that would hint at something about Lui and his background that began to crack open.

“No,” he responded, “it’s better you don’t know anything.”

That didn’t make you feel any better. You were sure Lui didn’t care either way, all that did matter was that you shut your mouth and drove. He didn’t have to say it, you just knew the intention. Your mind did stay on the package, the warning to avoid potholes was center as you made sure not to do anything stupid in the city, nor on the highway. Lui played games on his phone, but he also got text messages in which he answered right away, even if he was playing a game.

You had time to think, to imagine who Lui was under the surface. Was he a gang member? A part of some underground group? Maybe he was. Maybe he was the leader, or maybe he was another follower. A soldier. A mercenary. A spy. An assassin.

You tried to imagine him holding a gun, a sniper rifle, a guy on a roof looking through a scope. Immune to the ravages of gunfire and fights. A life or death sentence. Something most people wouldn’t understand until they were close to that edge, and maybe Lui liked it.

Standing on the edge, a thrill, playing with death.

It was a little exhilarating to think of, but Lui said nothing the entire drive. And maybe you wanted to ask more about it, but he did tell you that you didn’t want to know. Maybe you did. A secret life that can be stored away beyond a wall of ignorance, playing innocent.

That is exactly what Lui was doing. He was playing a game, and under that surface, was his true identity.

“Go down here,” he pointed at a dirt road with barely any light, the sun had set minutes ago, and it looked ominous but you drove down the road anyway. You went slow, making sure you didn’t move around too much until he told you to stop and he got out.

You got out as well, and he didn’t object as he opened the trunk and took out the package. He didn’t look at you as he walked toward the river that lead to a sewer line in the city. At least a mile away that was close to a lake. He knelt down and you could barely see him in the gloom but it looked like he was tearing at the paper. He placed the package in the water and sprinted back to you.

“Let’s go,” he said, jumping in the passenger seat.

You got in too, somehow afraid as you started the car and drove back down the gravel road, away from the package being carried by the river. You knew what was about to happen. It only took a moment when the heat pushed through toward the car, the sound would’ve been deafening, intent if you and Lui were close to the package.

You swallowed, shaking, gripping the steering wheel as you glanced in the rearview mirror at the smoke in the air. It wasn’t a large bomb as you thought it was going to be, but if it stayed long enough in the car, it’d be bigger and more noticeable.

Lui took out his phone again, he said nothing to you. No reassurance as he dialed a number and waited. “Package delivered. I do suggest getting Delirious and Wildcat to head over to Martin’s place. I have to get my car, yeah… I’ll be there soon. Don’t go without me. Okay. Bye.”

He hung up and looked at you, waiting, and you knew exactly why he was waiting. It was nerve wracking to know this.

“Take me back to my car,” he said, lips tugged in a smile.

“You’re not going to tell me why that package blew up.. Right?” you asked him after awhile.

“Do you _want_ to know why it blew up?” Lui asked, playing a game on his phone.

He was amused. There was no point in denying that. He knew what you were going to ask, he knew how to answer it, but he also knew what you were thinking, and _you_ knew it made you sick to know he had many sides to him that he’d only allow you to see.

You only seen a portion of him and it wasn’t much. You didn’t even know anything about Lui, maybe everything about his friends were lies, maybe his _friends_ weren’t really his friends, but the ones he called Delirious, Wildcat, Vanoss, and whoever had strange names, were actually his friends.

“Why did it blow up?”

“That guy, Martin, is a major drug dealer in the city, he’s massively rich and some of my friends and I piss him off, but we also work for him at times if he really needs us to do contracts. Depends if it’s in the city or out of the city. The bomb was meant as a gift for my friend Vanoss who destroyed his jets and private yacht.” Lui chuckled, “We did tell him it was an accident, but he got pissy about it and tried to pull off the bomb as money or drugs… except none of us do shit like that.”

“Wouldn’t you know if it was a threat?” you asked, wondering why Lui was so open about it all of a sudden.

“Yeah, we reconciled with Martin a few weeks ago when we did a hit on a competition he was worried about. Martin holds grudges though, he tried killing my friends a few times with mercs who didn’t bother hiding their trail. The bomb is another friendly bullshit. I got two of my guys to pay him a visit. Bastard didn’t pay me last time, so he deserves what he’s going to get for trying to kill my friend for the eighth time this week.”

You nodded, listening and trying to imagine the life Lui lived. It seemed dangerous, and strange.

“The timer had an hour on it, but you drove quick and we got to the river on time, about a minute in twenty seconds.”

Your mouth went dry. You were so close and Lui was so laid back. You were frightened, no denying that, but you were also intrigued. He didn’t say anything else as he played on his game and when you made it back to the park where it all began. He got out and headed to his truck.

You were curious about something since the beginning.

“Why didn’t you use your car?”

Lui turned, grinning as he took his keys from his sweater pocket. “I didn’t want them identifying my vehicle. We use ghosts, and if they tracked mine, they would find out where I am. And I don’t need them destroying another one of my trucks.”

Your mouth fell open and he laughed, opening the driver seat door.

“I might need you in the future, and since you know too much, I’ll kill you if you snitch on me and my friends.” He got in his vehicle, started it up and drove off without a backwards glance.

You stood in the parking lot, mouth still open, shock trembling through your body as his truck disappeared. Now you knew why he was open about what happened. You looked at your car and frowned before getting in and driving away.

Hoping no one comes to kill you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write the blackmail part of this story, but it's funny nonetheless.  
> I don't really have much skill with the writing reader-insert stories, I don't even like writing first person. Hopefully it isn't too bad.  
> If there is any spelling errors and other mistakes, my bad.  
> Also, the one Lui is talking to on the phone is Vanoss. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Please leave a kudo or comment. :D


End file.
